Tramatized
by zacefronissohot
Summary: Life was good for Gabriella.She was very smart,had and amazing boyfriend,Troy,and awesome bestfriends.But what happens when something terrible happens at a party,and Troy's not there to save her.rated m just in case.TROYELLA,CHAYLOR,ZEKEPAY...really good!
1. the party

**Traumatized**

17 year old Gabriella Montez just wanted these disgusting, perverted hands off her. She was at her friend, Zeke Baylor's house. He was having his usual Friday night party. Her boyfriend, Troy Bolton was not at the party tonight because he was sick, with the flu, and Gabriella made him stay home, which she regrets now.

_**Flashback **_

_Gabriella was very thirsty from dancing, so she left her friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie to get a drink. She went into the kitchen and no one was there. At least that's what she thought…_

"_Man I'm thirsty! Let's see what Zeke has in the refrigerator," Gabriella said to herself._

_All of a sudden she felt big, cold hands wrap around her mouth and waist. She could tell it was a boy, and she was scared. He dragged her down into Zeke's basement. _

"_Are you Will Chair?" Gabriella asked in a frightened tone. _

"_That's right," said Zeke's 18 year old friend, Will Chair, sister of the school's bitch, Jenna Chair._

"_W-what do y-you want w-with m-me?!" Gabriella said with tears running down her face. _

"_I want you. Lucky for me, your stupid basketball boyfriend ain't here tonight," Will said with a creepy tone in his voice._

"_P-p-p-please don't d-do this t-to m-me!" Gabriella said while she panicked._

"_What do you mean rape you. Of course I am!" Will smiled mischievously and threw her to the floor. _

"_NOOOO!" Gabriella screamed, but before anyone could hear her, Will jumped on her and covered her mouth with his._

_**End Flashback**_

It had been 5 minutes of Will just kissing her with much force, and Gabriella's tears just flowed freely out of her eyes. Just then Will slid his big, cold hands up her shirt, and started feeling her up. Then he pulled off her shirt. She tried to scream for help, but he just smacked her across the face. Fresh tears flowed out of her face. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and pulled them off, so she was in her bra and underwear. He rubbed his perverted hands all over her slim, tan body. He then unhooked her bra and pulled it off. She tried to squirm but just got another smack across the face. Soon after unhooking her bra, he ripped off her underwear. For a few moments he just stared at her naked body. He then got off her for a few seconds to get a condom. He pulled off his pants and boxers and slipped it on. Gabriella wanted to run away so bad but she just couldn't. Her body was frozen. Will was surprised she didn't try to run. So he just kneeled down, opened her legs and slid himself in. Gabriella screamed in pain, and all Will could do was smile. A little later he stood up and starred at her. He was satisfied with his work, so he put on his boxers and jeans.

"You better not tell anyone about this or I **WILL** do it again, and I **WILL **hurt your stupid boyfriend!" Will practically screamed.

All Gabriella could do was nod. With that Will left a crying, upset Gabriella on the floor. Gabriella pulled her knees up to her body and hugged them tightly. She couldn't believe it, she Gabriella Montez, was just raped. She was still a virgin and wanted to lose her virginity to someone she truly loved, like Troy. She just sat there for a while and cried.

Sharpay and Taylor started to get worried. It was taking Gabriella a while to get a drink. They approached Chad.

"Chad, do you know where Gabriella is?" Sharpay asked slightly worried.


	2. where were you? what happened?

I do not own any of the High School Musical Characters.

**Traumatized**

_Previously…_

_Sharpay and Taylor started to get worried. It was taking Gabriella a while to get a drink. They approached Chad. _

"_Chad do you know where Gabriella is?" Sharpay asked slightly worried._

"No why? Wasn't she with you?" Chad Danfort asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, but then she went to get a drink, but that was an hour ago!" Sharpay said, now crying.

"Oh man, Troy's going to kill us," Chad said.

"You're a big help Chad," Taylor said, glaring at her boyfriend.

'_Pull yourself together Gabriella. Just get up and act like nothing happened.' _Gabriella thought to herself. So she got up, put her clothes back on, snuck upstairs, grabbed her purse, and ran to the bathroom without anyone seeing her. She re-applied her make-up, and she didn't look bad. She actually looked very good. So with that, she walked out of the bathroom and back to her friends.

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Sharpay screamed and ran toward her best friend and embraced her into a huge hug; followed by Taylor.

"I'm sorry I got really tired and took a nap on Zeke's bed," Gabriella said, trying her best not to cry.

"You should've told us Gabi, we were really worried!" Taylor said.

"Look guys I'm sorry! I'm just going to go home, I'm still tired. See you guys later," Gabriella said and left the house.

On the car ride home, she debated whether to tell Troy or not. Will did say it would happen again, and he would hurt Troy; and she definitely doesn't want that to happen. She pulled into the driveway of her and Troy's house, which both of their parents bought for them. Even though they were only seniors in high school, their parents knew they were perfect for each other. Gabriella just stared at the house, when all of a sudden she burst out crying. 5 minutes later she calmed down, and walked into the house as bravely as she could. She walked in, shut the door, and saw Troy lying on the couch. He looked at her, and was extremely worried, and immediately ran over to her.

"What's wrong Gabi? Have you been crying?!" Troy stared into the usually sparkling eyes of his girlfriend, which were now filled with fear. Gabi held onto Troy like her life depended on it, and started hysterically crying. Troy returned the hug and started whispering soothing words and rubbing her back. He picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their bed. Once he laid her down, he asked what happened.

"Gabs, what happened? Are you okay? Did something happen to you at the party?" Troy didn't even care if he was sick, all he cared about was he terrified, upset girlfriend.

"Troy… I… I c-can't tell y-you," Gabriella said and rest her head on Troy's chest.

'_Why can't she tell me?! What happened? Well I guess I better give her time. It's going to be a looooong night' _Troy thought.


	3. telling troy

I do not own any characters in High School Musical.

**Traumatized**

_Previously…_

"_Troy… I… I c-can't tell y-you," Gabriella said and rest her head on Troy's chest. _

'_Why can't she tell me?! What happened? Well I guess I better give her time. It's going to be a looooong night' Troy thought. _

All night long Gabriella was tossing and turning. She just could not sleep. And she didn't want to wake Troy, because he needed to sleep, since he was sick. Finally, at 3:00AM she slowly drifted off into sleep. Soon, 11:00AM came and Gabriella woke up. She looked up and noticed Troy wasn't there. Then all of sudden she smelt bacon and eggs, her favorite breakfast meal. So she got up out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. There she saw Troy flipping some eggs. She quietly giggled to herself.

"Hey I didn't know you could cook!" Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"Hello beautiful!" Troy said walking over to Gabriella and embracing her into a hug. Then he leaned in to kiss her, but she squirmed away.

"Are you alright, babe?" Troy said with a worried look on his face, watching his girlfriend sit down at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said putting on her best smile. "Just fine," she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Troy ask her while bring the food to the table, and sat down across from her.

"Oh, um, yeah, just that I'm hungry," Gabi said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do today?" Troy asked looking her in the eyes. "You know, I'm even willing to go to the mall with you and hold your shopping bags," Troy said smiling.

"No, I'd rather stay home and just watch movies, or something. I'm not in the mood to go out," Gabriella said playing with her food.

"Come on, babe, this is a once in a lifetime chance. I even said I'd hold you bags," Troy said joking around.

"OMG! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO GO OUT! What don't you understand about that?!" Gabriella screamed, got up and hit her plate, so the remaining food landed on Troy, and the plate broke. She then ran up stairs crying, and slammed the door to their bedroom.

Gabriella left a very shocked Troy sitting there.

"Well I guess I better clean this up," Troy said to himself, obviously worried about his girlfriend.

A half hour later, the kitchen and Troy were cleaned up, so he walked up stairs, and went into their bedroom. He immediately saw Gabriella crying, so over to her, and hugged her, trying to sooth her by rubbing her back. Just then she got a flashback of Will rubbing her body, and she squirmed.

"Could y-you not r-rub m-my back," She said crying into Troy's chest.

"Uh, okay," Troy said, extremely confused.

Gabriella soon calmed down and Troy put in her favorite movie, The Notebook. Then he lay back on the bed next to Gabriella. About two hours later, the movie was over. Troy started kissing Gabriella with passion. He then pulled her on top of him. Going all the way was something they've been planning to happen to, so Troy figured it was a good time. All of a sudden Gabriella thought of the night before. She started crying and violently hitting and kicking Troy, so he let go of her.

"NO! GET OFF ME! LET GO OF ME!" Gabriella screamed and cried. She then ran downstairs and collapsed on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Troy followed her and once he saw he on the ground he immediately ran to her, picked her up, and hugged her tightly.

"Gabi, shhhh, it's okay. You're okay," Troy said trying his best to sooth Gabriella.

"No Troy, I'm not okay!" Gabriella cried.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked backing up and look at his upset girlfriend.

"I WAS RAPED!" Gabriella screamed.


	4. it will be okay

I do not own any of the High School Musical characters.

**Traumatized**

_Previously…_

"_Gabi, shhhh, it's okay. You're okay," Troy said trying his best to sooth Gabriella. _

"_No Troy, I'm not okay!" Gabriella cried. _

"_What do you mean?" Troy asked backing up and looked at his upset girlfriend. _

"_I WAS RAPED!" Gabriella screamed._

_

* * *

_

"W-w-what?" Troy managed to get out.

"Raped Troy. I was raped!" Gabriella, now many tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

Troy ran to Gabriella, and held on to her, not wanting to let go.

'_How could this happen? When did this happen? Why Gabriella? Why?' _Troy desperately thought. He wished he could take all of this pain away from her.

"Gabi…um, how did this happen? When?" Troy asked, trying to remain calm for his girlfriend.

Gabriella sighed and took Troy's hand and walked to the couch. They both sat down. She explained the whole story, from when she went to get a drink to the actual raping. However, she didn't mention his name.

"I was so scared Troy! I wanted my first time, to be special, and with you! I didn't want it to be like this, it's not fair!" more tears started coming out of Gabriella's eyes.

"Shhhh, Gabi, we'll get through this, I won't let it happen again. You just have to trust me, okay?" Troy asked looking Gabi straight in the eyes.

"Of course I trust you Troy! I love you, a lot!" Gabriella said while burying her head in Troy's chest.

"I love you too Gabi, more then anyone in this world, I promise you that," Troy said when Gabriella picked up her head and stared into his amazing blue eyes, and then kissed him passionately. Troy had no problem returning the kiss. A couple of minutes later Troy broke the kiss.

"Gabi… who did this to you?" Troy asked starting to get a little angry that someone would do this to his girlfriend.

"Troy, I'm really not suppose to tell you. I wasn't even suppose to tell you that I did get-um, raped," Gabriella said having trouble getting the last part out.

"I know Gabi, but I only want to help you, please tell me," Troy begged to her.

"But he said if I tell you he'll do it again, and…" Gabriella started to say in between sobs, but then stopped talking.

"And what?…" Troy asked.

"He said he'd hurt you, and I don't want that to happen!" Gabriella said, now with fresh tears flowing down her face.

"Gabi, he won't do it again, or hurt me. But please you have to tell me, I really want to help you," Troy said, wiping the tears off Gabriella's face with his thumb.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone…" Gabi said, very seriously.

"But Gabi, don't you want this guy arrested!?" Troy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Look Troy, I'm only gonna tell you if you promise not to tell ANYONE!" Gabriella said looking Troy straight in the eyes.

"Fine Gabi, I promise. Now please tell me, who did this to you?" Troy asked once again.

"His name is, Will, Will Chair," Gabriella sighed remembering the night before.

"WHAT! That asshole! I'm gonna kill him!" Troy yelled standing up.

"NO! Troy, you can't tell him you know. You can't tell him, or anyone. You promised me Troy! You promised me you wouldn't tell!" Gabriella said, also standing up and starting to raise her voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry Gabi. I won't tell anyone. I'm just upset that he would do this to you, I love you," Troy said running over to Gabi and embracing her in a hug.

"I love you too Troy. Just promise me, you'll never let this happen again, and you'll always be here for me, please. I need you," Gabriella desperately asked Troy.

"I promise. I'll never leave you, and I'm going to be watching you 24/7 so that this _**never **_happens again, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Troy said feeling helpless for his devastated girlfriend.


	5. no! not again

I do not own any of the High School Musical Characters

**Traumatized**

_Previously…_

"_I love you too Troy. Just promise me, you'll never let this happen again, and you'll always be here for me, please. I need you," Gabriella desperately asked Troy._

"_I promise. I'll never leave you, and I'm going to be watching you 24/7 so that this __**never **__happens again, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Troy said feeling helpless for his devastated girlfriend. _

* * *

**(one day later…Monday, we're skipping Sunday. Nothing good happened, Troy and Gabriella just hung out at home and watched movies.)**

"Gabi! You ready to go!" Troy yelled upstairs to his beautiful girlfriend who was getting ready for school.

"Hold on Troy…"Gabi Yelled back downstairs.

"Come on! How long does it take you to get ready. You woke up at 6:00! It is now 7:10, school starts in 20 minutes!" Troy cried out.

"Okay, okay I'm ready!" Gabi said running down the stairs. She was in a hot pink dress that went down to her knees, white ballet flats, a pretty pink headband to math, and her hair was down in curls. Troy just had a white shirt with an East high logo, and jeans.

"You look beautiful Gabs!" Troy said staring at his girlfriend.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," Gabriella said and smiled at him. Troy also smiled and took her hand in his. Then they walked out the door, locked it, and walked towards Troy's black jeep. Once they had their seatbelts on, Troy pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards East High School. Gabriella was staring out the window, obviously in deep thought. Then Troy started talking.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Troy asked Gabi, and she immediately knew what he talking about.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about Gabs," Troy said with a serious look on his face. Gabi sighed.

"I don't know Troy. He said not to…" Gabriella said, her voice fading.

"You're not even going to tell your mom, or Taylor, or even Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, I was think about telling Taylor and Sharpay. But I don't think I want to tell my mom," Gabriella said looking down at the ground.

"Well okay, take your time," Troy said soothingly. Just then Troy parked his Jeep in his usual spot at East High. Then he jumped out of the jeep, ran to Gabriella's side, opened the door for her, and held out his hand. She gratefully accepted it. They walked hand in hand into the doors of East High. They met there friends at their lockers, which were all conveniently next to each other. They were chatting up a storm when Will walked past them, but only Gabriella saw. He winked at her, and she shivered. Suddenly, she remembered… she was in every single one of Will's classes. But yet, Troy was also in every one of her classes, except one. Biology. And that was the class where her and Will were partners. She shivered again, this time Troy saw.

"Are you okay baby?" Troy asked obviously concerned. But before she could answer the bell indicating homeroom rang. So they all went to Ms. Darbus' homeroom, which they were also conveniently in together. However, so was Will, and his bitch sister, Jenna Chair.

They talked for a while and headed off to their first period class. The morning went by pretty quickly for Gabriella. But then arrived fifth period, the class right before lunch. And that class was Biology. She had been dreading this class ALLLL morning.

'_you can do this Gabriella! Be strong!'_ Gabriella thought to herself, then sighed, and walked into the classroom. Will was already at their two person table, and once he saw her walk in his mischievously smiled at her. The class was going surprisingly well, with 5 minutes left in it. Gabriella knew there was only 5 minutes left, but she really had to go to the bathroom. She raised her hand.

"Yes Ms Montez?" Mr. Smith, her biology teacher asked her.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Yes, just take the hall pass," Mr. Smith said. Gabriella walked out of the classroom.

'_yes this is the perfect opportunity!' _Will thought. He then raised his hand.

"What Mr. Chair?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I have a pass to leave early," Will said holding up a pass he made up and forged the nurse's signature.

"Go ahead," Mr. Smith said without looking at the pass.

Will ran out of the class and immediately saw Gabriella. He ran over to her and placed his hands over her waist and mouth. He knew the perfect spot to bring her… Gabriella and Troy's secret spot. They thought no one knew about it, but Will did. He followed them one time. Once up there he shut the door and push Gabriella to the floor.

"N-no, p-please, not again," Gabriella said with tears running down her eyes.

"So we meet again," Will said slyly. He then took off her shirt and started feeling her up and kissing her forcefully. The bell rang, saying it was time for lunch, but Will didn't care, he would have Gabriella's body again.

Troy started walking up the steps to his and Gabi's secret spot. He then heard loud noises and faint screams. He knew who it was…

"Gabi!" Troy said quietly to himself. Troy bolted up the stairs and opened the door. He saw Will feeling up his girlfriend, and kissing her; and Gabi struggling to get away from him.

"Get the fuck off her!" Troy screamed and ran over to Will and pulled him off Gabriella. He then Punched him in the face and he fell to the floor. Troy then started kicking him in the stomach. During all this Gabriella put her shirt back on and was curled up in a ball on the floor. Once Troy was satisfied with his beating on Will, he ran to a sobbing Gabriella and picked her up.

"Are you okay baby?" Troy asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

Gabriella just cried into his chest. Troy brought her downstairs and outside to where their friends were waiting for them at their usual lunch table. Once the gang(Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsey, and Jason) saw them, they immediately gasped at Troy and Gabriella.


	6. the fight

I do not own any of the High School Musical Characters

**

* * *

**

**Traumatized**

_Previously…_

"_Are you okay baby?" Troy asked, knowing it was a stupid question. _

_Gabriella just cried into his chest. Troy brought her downstairs and outside to where their friends were waiting for them at their usual lunch table. Once the gang(Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsey, and Jason) saw them, they immediately gasped at Troy and Gabriella. _

Sharpay and Taylor immediately ran over to their crying friend.

"Gabriella! What happened?!?!" Sharpay screamed.

Gabriella couldn't answer and kept crying into Troy's chest. The gang looked at him with worry in their eyes. He just simply shook his head and went back to the table with Gabriella sitting on his lap. 5 minutes later Gabriella calmed down.

"Gabriella what happened to you, honey?" Taylor asked very concerned.

"I can't tell you," Gabriella said looking down.

"Excuse us one minute," Troy said standing up and pulling Gabriella a few feet away from the table.

"Gabs, don't you think you should tell everyone. I mean Zeke will want to know, since he is really good friends with Will and stuff," Troy said with concern and confusion in his voice.

"Troy, I can't. I told you what Will said to me. And I think he knows that you know…" Gabriella said looking down, her voice trailing off.

"What do you mean? Did you tell him?" Troy asked getting worried.

"What? Of course not! But he tried to r-r-rape me again today," Gabriella said starting to cry at the thought of it happening again.

"Well, I will make sure it doesn't happen again. And you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. I won't tell anyone either," Troy said trying his best to comfort her.

"Okay," Was all Gabriella said and hugged Troy. The they got up and walked hand in hand back to their worried friends. Everyone was staring at Gabriella's tear stained face.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine," Gabriella said putting on her best smile. But no one was convinced. Just then Chad texted Troy, even though they were two feet away.

Text conversation- **troy **_chad_

_Dude! Wuts wrong with gabi?_

**Nothin…**

_Oh come on. 2 sec ago she was cryin hysterically._

**Chad, I cant tell u**

_Dude, y not?_

**Cause gabi doesn't want me 2**

_Troy im your best friend_

**I really cant tell u, ask gabi if u want 2 kno so bad**

_Wutever dude, mayb I will _

**Fine**

end text conversation

During Troy and Chad's conversation Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor were talking quietly in the corner.

"Gabi, please tell us. We're your best friends. We only want to help you," Taylor asked pleadingly.

"If I tell you guys, you have to promise me you won't tell ANYONE! I'm serious," Gabriella said extremely serious.

"Well, it depends on how bad it is Gab," Sharpay said scared and curious to why Gabriella was this upset.

"NO! You have to _**PROMISE **_me that you will not tell anyone!" Gabriella said raising her voice.

"Okay…we promise not to tell," Sharpay and Taylor both said hesitantly.

"Well, uh, do you remember Zeke's on Friday, when I went to get a drink and was gone a while, and just told you guys I was taking a nap?" Gabriella said, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Taylor and Sharpay said, simultaneously.

"Well when I went to get a drink, I was dragged down to the basement, and was…r-r-raped," Gabriella said quietly with tears flowing freely down her face.

"W-what, who did it?" Was all Taylor could say. Sharpay was just speechless.

"Will…" Gabriella quietly said.

"Chair?!" Sharpay whisper screamed.

Gabriella just nodded. Now tears were quickly flowing down her cheeks. The two girls looked at their best friend, and embraced her into a huge hug.

"Please, don't tell this to anyone," Gabriella said once she calmed down.

"But Gabi-" Taylor started.

"No! Will said if I told anyone, he'd, he'd do it again! And hurt Troy, and I don't want that to happen. Please," Gabriella looked pleadingly at them

"Fine," The girls said together, then hugged each other tightly, again.

"Oh of course! Your stupid ass girlfriend will tell them what happened, but not us. Figures," Chad said with a bit of attitude in his voice. Troy's face turned bright red. He then pushed Chad, and knocked him to the ground. Chad then got up.

"Dude! What the hell was that for!?" Chad screamed at Troy and pushed him back a little. At this point everyone was staring at the two best friends screaming at each other.

"Don't **ever** talk about Gabi like that," Troy screamed back.

"Well its true. I don't get why she can tell them but not us! I thought we were your best friends?" Chad said now looking at Gabriella. She just stood there.

"Leave her alone Chad. You have no idea what she is going through! So just back off" Troy said calming down a little.

"NO!" Chad yelled and punched Troy right in the eye. Everyone gasped. Troy was surprised. Chad tried to throw another punch at Troy but Troy grabbed his wrist. He was about to punch Chad when Gabriella interrupted.

"STOP! JUST STOP YOU TWO! You want to know what happened Chad? You really want to know?!" Gabriella screamed. Everyone was shocked at her sudden outburst and Chad just stood there. Troy let go of Chad's wrist and started walking towards Gabriella.

"Gabi, you don't have to," Troy said trying to talk Gabriella out of it. Gabriella just shook her head.

"I WAS RAPED CHAD!" Gabriella screamed, the gang was shocked, then started to run away.

"Look what you did now. GABI!" Troy said looking disgusted at Chad, then ran off to find Gabi. Chad just stood there feeling like a complete asshole. Now the gang knows what happened, and a few other kids heard too. One of those kids was Will Chair…

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! But before I put up chapter seven, I would like at least 15 reviews. please and thank you[:**


	7. please be okay

I do not own any of the High School Characters.

* * *

Traumatized 

_Previously…_

"_I WAS RAPED CHAD!" Gabriella screamed, the gang was shocked, then started to run away._

"_Look what you did now. GABI!" Troy said looking disgusted at Chad, then ran off to find Gabi. Chad just stood there feeling like a complete asshole. Now the gang knows what happened, and a few other kids heard too. One of those kids was Will Chair…_

**With the gang…**

"CHAD DANFORTH!" Taylor screamed walked towards Chad.

"What?" Chad said acting like nothing happened.

"Ooohhh don't even act like nothing happened. You just acted like the biggest asshole I've ever met!" Taylor said, obviously upset with him. The rest of the gang just sat there shocked. 

"Sorry, look Taylor its really none of your business…" Chad said trailing off. 

"I don't care! You just hurt my best friend Chad! You were an asshole! And now you don't even care! Do you know what Gabriella is going through? And all you're doing is acting like a complete ASSHOLE! It's over Chad, over!" Taylor yelled, now with tears forming in her eyes. 

"No! Tay, please! I'll go say sorry to Gabi right now. Please one more chance!" Chad said desperately. 

"Its too late Chad. You hurt my best friend, which hurt me," Taylor said now crying. Chad tried to embrace her in a hug, but she pushed him away and walked to Sharpay. Sharpay gave Chad a death stare, then walked away trying to calm down her crying friend. 

**With Troy…**

Troy was running around frantically looking for Gabriella. Right now he was on the second floor when he looked out the window into the parking lot. He saw a girl kicking his car, and right away, new it was Gabriella. Troy ran down the stairs and outside. 

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled running towards Gabriella. 

"What!" Gabriella screamed, sobbing. Troy didn't say anything, he just pulled Gabriella into a hug. The couple stood there for a good five minutes, until Troy said something. 

"Come on, let's get out of here," Troy said taking his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his car doors.

"But Troy, we can't just leave school!" Gabriella said as Troy opened the car door. 

"Come on, you're upset and you won't be able to focus. I'll tell my dad what happened and he can talk to Mr. Matsui," Troy said sensitively. 

"Fine," Gabriella gave in and got in the car. While in the car, Gabriella was looking out the window, when all of a sudden, she sighed. 

"I can't believe Chad. He is so dead!" Troy said, staring to raise his voice.

"Troy… what if Will heard me tell everyone that I was raped?" Gabriella asked, with nervousness in her voice. 

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. Will won't touch you again. I promise," Troy stated, hoping he was right. 

"I hope you're right," Gabriella said. 

"Me too," Troy mumbled under his breath. 

"Did you say something?" Gabriella asked now looking at Troy.

"Oh nothing," Troy said hoping Gabriella would believe him. Just then, Gabriella noticed they weren't going home.

"Where are we going Troy?" Gabriella asked with curiosity in her voice. 

"You'll see," Troy said giving Gabriella one of his famous Troy Bolton smiles. 

For the rest of the car ride Gabriella just stared at Troy. Finally, Troy pulled up to a beautiful park, and they reached their destination. Gabriella gasped and Troy smiled. 

"Remember this place, Gabi?" Troy asked her, even though he knew the answer. 

"OH MY GOD! OF COURSE I DO! It's where we first kissed!" Gabriella screamed with excitement flowing through her body. This was the first time Gabriella was actually happy since the incident. 

"I thought you'd like it," Troy said opening Gabriella's car door. Gabriella jumped out and hugged Troy so tightly. 

"Come on," Troy said and took Gabriella's hand. He led her to the spot where they actually kissed, under a big oak tree. They sat down. Little did they know, someone was following them.

"I love you so much, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed looking into Troy's beautiful blue eyes. 

"I love you too, Gabi," Troy said. Then they started to lean in to kiss each other when someone interrupted them. 

"Well, well, well, it looks like the lovebirds are at it again," Will Chair said slowly walking towards them. There was something in his hand, but they couldn't tell what it was. 

"Will, back off!" Troy yelled standing up in front of Gabriella. All she could do was sit there, frozen. 

"Hey, I warned your girlfriend. I thought she was smarter then that," Will stated. 

"Leave me alone! Please…" Gabriella said, standing up.

"Hmmm, let's see… NO! I warned you not to tell anyone, but did you listen, no!" Will said now holding up the object in his hand. Troy and Gabi both gasped. It was a gun, and Will was pointing it right at Gabriella. Gabriella started crying.

"Dude, put the gun down. You'll regret it if you don't," Troy said cautiously taking small steps towards Will. 

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to shoot Gabriella," and with that he pointed the gun at Troy's stomach.

"No," Gabriella whispered, and started walking towards Troy. Troy heard her footsteps. 

"Gabriella, get back, now," Troy said sternly. Gabriella listened and prayed Will wouldn't do anything. 

"I told you Gabi, if you told anyone about me raping you, I would either do it again or hurt your boyfriend, it's your choice," Will said still pointing the gun at Troy. 

"You can do whatever you want with me! Just don't hurt Troy!" Gabriella said, tears flowing down her face. 

"No Gabi! Hurt me, not Gabi. You did enough to her," Troy said hoping Will wouldn't hurt Gabi, again.

"Fine!" Will pulled the trigger and shot Troy right in the stomach. Troy collapsed to the ground and Will ran back to his car and drove off. 

"TROY! NOO!" Gabriella screamed running to Troy's side. Gabriella pulled out her phone and called 911. While Gabi was waiting she was sobbing over Troy's body praying he would survive. Then the ambulance came and Gabriella got to ride to the hospital in Troy. Troy was put into emergency surgery and Gabriella was in the waiting room crying. She then took out her cell phone and called Sharpay. Sharpay's phone rang in the middle of class and she answered it, because it was Gabriella, and she wasn't in school. When she took out her phone Ms. Darbus yelled at Sharpay, who just ignored her.

_Gabi_/**Sharpay**

"**Hello?"**

"_Sh-sharpay?"_

"**Gabi? What's wrong hun!"**

"_It's T-troy"_

"**What about Troy?"(at this point everyone's attention was turned to Sharpay)**

"_He w-was s-shot Shar. C-come to the h-hospital, p-please."_

"**Oh my gosh! We'll be right there! Hang on Gabi, he'll be okay." **

end conversation

"Come on guys! Troy was shot! We need to get to the hospital!" Sharpay said now tears flowing down her face. Everyone got up, including Chad. Everyone looked at him.

"You should stay here," Taylor said obviously still pissed. 

"But Troy's my best friend. I need to see him," Chad said.

"Well you're not coming with us" and with that they walked off leaving an upset Chad. Everyone got in their cars and drove to the hospital. They ran to the waiting room and found Gabriella sobbing with her head in her hands. The gang(minus Chad) immediately embraced her into a hug. Chad just sat down by himself, and started crying. Just then the doctor walked up to them.

"Gabriella Montez?" Dr. Banks asked.

"T-that's me," Gabriella said stepping forward and wiping the tears off her face.

"Troy will be just fine. You're lucky you called us when you did. Right now he is sleeping, but you can see him when he wakes up," Dr. Banks smiled and walked away. 

"Thank goodness!" Gabriella exclaimed and hugged her friends again. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Troy woke up in his hospital room. He started to panic.

"Gabi? Gabriella? GABRIELLA! NOOO!" Troy started screaming and hyperventilating. Nurses came rushing in and gave him a shot to calm him down. 

"Where's Gabriella? And Will?" Troy asked a little more calmer then before. 

"I'll go see," a nurse said kindly, then walked out of the room. 

"Gabriella? Will?" The nurse asked.

"Uh- I'm Gabriella, but there's no Will," Gabriella said stepping forward.

"Oh, that's funny. Well then you can go see Troy now. Gabriella ran to Troy's room and opened the door. 

"Troy?" Gabriella said and ran to Troy's side. 

"GABI!" Troy yelled and embraced Gabriella into a hug. 

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella broke away from the hug, and asked her boyfriend. 

"Better, now that you're here. But after Will shot me, did he touch you?" Troy asked hoping the answer was no.

"No. He ran away," Gabriella started to cry softly remembering earlier. 

"Good," Troy said relieved Will didn't touch her.

All of a sudden the gang walked in, including Chad. Troy immediately spotted Chad. 

"What's he doing here!" Troy asked with anger and disgust in his voice.

* * *

Oooh man, Troy got shot! Don't worry, never in a million years would i make Zac Efron or any characters he plays die. Please review:D 


	8. the flower vase

I do not own any of the High School Characters.

Traumatized

**A/N: Troy's parents are on a business trip in China. So they don't know about his shooting. Sorry, I forgot to mention that: **

_Previously…_

_All of a sudden the gang walked in, including Chad. Troy immediately spotted Chad. _

"_What's he doing here?!" Troy asked with anger and disgust in his voice._

* * *

Gabriella was thinking the same thing. After all he did to her and Troy, why would he think he can just walk in like nothing happened. Just then Chad started talking.

"I'm here to see how you're doing," Chad said quietly avoiding look anyone into the eyes.

"After all you did to me and Gabi, you think you can just walk in here like nothing happened?!" Troy said, his voice getting louder with every word. Gabriella smiled slightly to herself, _'Wow me and Troy really do think alike.'_

"What did I do to you?" Chad asked getting ticked off.

"Are you serious? What did you do? You pressured Gabi to say something she didn't want to say, the person that raped her found out, tried to hurt her, and then shot me. That's what you did, Chad," Troy said, anger evident in his voice. The rest of the gang just sat there quietly, surprised at what was happening between the two best friends. Then Gabriella spoke.

"Chad you should go," Gabriella said quietly looking at the ground.

"No! It wasn't my fault. If you would of just told us what happened, then none of this would've of happened!" Chad stated, yelling at Gabriella. Troy was fuming at this point.

"I couldn't tell you Chad! I couldn't tell anyone! I wasn't even suppose to tell Troy! If you weren't so stubborn, this wouldn't of happened. You would eventually find out," Gabriella said, now angry and upset.

"I'm not stubborn! I just thought you were my friend!" Chad screamed.

"Yeah well I was. And if you really were my friend, you would've given me time and left the subject alone! But no, you have to be a stubborn jackass!" Gabriella screamed back with tears running down her face. Chad opened his mouth to say something else, but Troy interrupted him.

"Chad, leave," Troy said very clearly.

"But Troy!" Chad said back to him.

"NOW!" Troy yelled. So with that, Chad slowly started walking to the door. When he was in the doorway, he turned around.

"I'm sorry," He said and looked at Gabriella and then Troy. They both looked away, so Chad shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

"I can't believe Chad! Why is he acting like that!?" Sharpay said, finally speaking.

"I don't know. There's something wrong with him. He's been a total ass lately," Taylor commented about her ex- boyfriend. Gabriella just stood there quietly wiping her tears away.

"Gabi, come here," Troy said softly to Gabriella, patting his bed so she would sit next to him. She went right over to him, and he embraced her in a hug. She cried quietly into his chest.

"Come on guys, lets go find out what's up with him," Zeke said, motioning for the gang to come with him.

"I'm going to stay here, if Troy and Gabi don't mind," Sharpay said.

"No it's fine," Troy said smiling and Gabriella just nodded.

"Okay. See you guys later," Sharpay said giving Zeke a quick kiss, and then watched the gang walk out. Sharpay sat in a chair next to Troy's hospital bed.

"So how are you feeling, Troy?" Sharpay asked her best friend of about 11 years. Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan all met in kindergarten, and were immediately best friends. Then in eight grade Gabriella and Troy started dating. Still to this day, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan are best friends.

"I feel like I just got shot," Troy answered smirking.

"Oh shut up!" Sharpay yelled and gave him a little smack on the head.

"Shar… it was Will Chair," Gabriella said quietly looking at the grounds. Will Chair was one of Sharpay's ex- boyfriends.

"What?" Sharpay asked obviously confused.

"Will Chair. He raped me," Gabriella said with fresh tears running down her face. Sharpay's jaw dropped and she held her nice manicured hand over her mouth.

"Are you serious?!" Sharpay asked with disbelief in her voice. Yeah Will was an asshole, but she never thought he would do that to anyone.

"Unfortunately, yes," Gabriella said as Troy wiped her tears away.

"Oh that boy is done!" Sharpay practically screamed.

"No Shar! Please don't say anything to him, or anyone… please," Gabriella pleaded.

"Okay fine, but only cause you're my best friend. But Gabi, don't you think you should report him to the cops?" Sharpay asked.

"NO! We cannot do that! He told me if I told anyone he would do it again, or hurt Troy. He already hurt Troy, so the only thing left is to do it again!" Gabriella said obviously frightened.

"But what makes you think he won't do it again?" Sharpay asked as her heart was breaking for her best friend.

"Well um- I'll just stay around someone at all times!" Gabriella said.

"Well, okay. But if he does it again, I'm reporting it!" Sharpay said, making sure Gabriella understood her.

"But-" Gabriella started.

"Gabs, don't even try, my mind is made up," Sharpay said.

"Gabi just listen to her," Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Fine…" Gabriella finally gave in. Just then a nurse interrupted them.

"Sorry ladies, but you're going to have to go. Visiting hours are over," The nurse said kindly.

"Can't I stay here with Troy?!" Gabriella pleaded.

"I'm sorry, only family members are allowed," The nurse stated.

"But, I don't want to stay at home alone tonight!" Gabriella said, upset.

"It's okay, I'll stay with you tonight, Gabi," Sharpay offered.

"Okay, thanks Shar," Gabriella said. Sharpay walked up to Troy and hugged him, when Troy whispered something in her ear.

"Please watch her, and be safe," Troy begged.

"Don't worry we'll be fine Troy," Sharpay assured him and he smiled.

"Bye Troy, I love you," Gabriella said and kissed Troy on the lips.

"Love you too, Gabi," Troy said and smiled at her. Then the two girls walked out. On their way home they stopped at the store and bought candy and other snacks. When they got home they put on their pajamas and were sitting on the couch talking.

"Let's watch a movie!" Sharpay suggested.

"Okay, but what do you want to watch?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Ummm, HAIRSPRAY!" Sharpay shouted.

"Alright, let me just find it!" Gabriella said looking through her DVD collection.

"There it is!" Gabriella grabbed the DVD and put it into the DVD player . Then she sat back on the couch where the popcorn and soda was. About half way through the movie Sharpay heard a strange sound.

"Did you hear something?" Sharpay asked starting to get a little freaked out.

"No…" Gabriella said, confused.

"It sounded like someone just walked in and shut a door," Sharpay said looking around the house.

"It was probably just a car door outside, don't worry. The door is locked," Gabriella said, positive that no one broke in.

"Okay…" Sharpay said quietly, still thinking someone broke in. About a half hour later the song, "Without Love" came on.

"WOW! Link Larkin is sooo hot!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I know! He's gorgeous!" Gabriella said giggling. All of a sudden, they knew they were not alone.

"But, not as hot as me right?" Someone said. Sharpay immediately took out her phone and jumped off the couch. Gabriella just sat frozen. She knew that voice, and she knew why he was here.

"You better leave before I call the cops!" Sharpay screamed at the person holding her phone up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," The person said, getting closer and closer to Gabriella.

"GABI! Get off the couch! Come over here!" Sharpay screamed trying to get Gabriella off the couch. She stood up with the help of Sharpay.

"Please leave. If you leave, I won't call the cops and we can forget this ever happened!" Sharpay said desperately trying to get the person out of the house.

"Hmmm, I don't know," The person said, pretending to think. Finally, Gabriella spoke.

"W-will, please, please, l-leave me a-alone," Gabriella said softly with tears running down her face. Sharpay tried texting Troy.

"Don't even think about texting her boyfriend, Sharpay!" Will yelled. Sharpay immediately shut her phone. Then Will grabbed Sharpay and put her in a chair and tied a rope around her so she could barely move. Gabriella knew what was coming next.

"So Gabi… where's your bedroom?" Will said now holding on the Gabriella.

"No, please," Gabriella said. Sharpay sat there hysterical crying.

"Please! Don't touch her!" Sharpay screamed.

"You know Gabi… I was gonna rape you in private, but since bigmouth over there had to talk, I'll do it right here in front of her," Will said smirking. Gabriella was frozen, and Sharpay was desperately trying to get out of the ropes that were keeping her down. With that, Will pushed Gabriella to the ground, took off his shirt, and jumped on top of her. Will took off Gabriella's shirt and was forcefully kissing her. Sharpay was screaming and crying. She was trying so hard to slip out of the rope. Lucky for her, and Gabriella, her thin figure let her slip out. Will didn't notice this, but Gabriella did. Sharpay took a flower vase, and smashed it over Will's head. Will fell to side unconscious. Sharpay help Gabriella up, who put on her shirt. Then Sharpay embraced Gabriella into a hug.

"It's okay, he didn't get what he wanted," Sharpay said. Gabriella just nodded. The two girls sat there crying.

"I'm calling the cops, Gabi," Sharpay said.

"Wait! Not now. I just want to see Troy, please," Gabriella asked Sharpay desperately.

"Fine, but we better go before he wakes up," Sharpay said, and with that the two girls ran out of the house. Sharpay headed to the car, but Gabriella just kept running.

"Gabriella!?" Sharpay screamed, looking puzzled. But Gabriella kept running, so Sharpay got into her pink convertible and drove off towards Gabriella.

"Gabi! Get in the car. We'll get to Troy faster!" Sharpay said, hoping her best friend would listen to her. Gabriella just nodded and got in the car. About three minutes later they arrived at the hospital. At this point it was 9:45PM. The two girls ran in the hospital past the front desk.

"Where do you two girls think you're going?!" The lady at the front desk yelled. They didn't respond, and they were in a hurry, so she let it slide. Finally they reached Troy's room. Troy was sleeping. Gabriella slammed the door open, and Troy jumped up startled. Gabriella ran over to him, and he hugged her, very confused.

"Shh! It's okay Gabi," Troy said trying to calm down his girlfriend, even though he had no idea why. Finally she calmed down.

"What happened?" Troy asked. Sharpay sat in the corner and Gabriella was on the bed.

"He tried to do it again.." Gabriella said very quietly.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Will tried to rape her again!" Sharpay said.

"HOW?" Troy asked, anger obvious in his voice.

"He broke in, tied me up to a chair, and tried to rape her right in front of me!" Sharpay exclaimed, and Gabriella just sat there quietly.

"But, he didn't right?" Troy asked hoping he knew the answer.

"No, he just took of my shirt and was kissing me. That's as far as he got," Gabriella said softly. Troy pulled her into another hug.

"Then I slipped out of the ropes and hit him with a flower vase, and he fell unconscious," Sharpay said obviously mad at herself.

"Sharpay, it wasn't your fault!" Gabriella said, knowing Sharpay was blaming herself.

"I should've done something about it!" Sharpay yelled, hysterical crying at this point.

"Sharpay, he didn't get what he wanted! You saved Gabi! Come here," Troy said smiling and patting on the bed next to him. She came next to him, and they all hugged.

"So what are you guys gonna do about school?" Troy asked them.

"Call in sick," They both said at the same time.

"Wow! Gabriella Montez faking sick. That's a first!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Gabriella said and nudged him.

"You guys are sleeping here right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah definitely," Sharpay said and took a blanket and sat on the chair. Gabriella said on the bed cuddling with Troy.

"Goodnight girls," Troy said.

"Night!" They both replied.

**With Will…**

"What the-" Will started then remembered where he was and what happened.

"Oh those girls are done!" Will screamed, got up, and left.

OKAY! CHAPTER EIGHT IS FINALLY HERE! sorry for the wait! it won't happen again. so what will happen next chapter? what doesn will mean by, those girls are done? you'll have to read to find out! thank you:


	9. free

I do not own any of the High School Characters.

* * *

Traumatized

_Previously…_

_Sharpay took a flower vase, and smashed it over Will's head. Will fell to side unconscious. Sharpay help Gabriella up, who put on her shirt. Then Sharpay embraced Gabriella into a hug._

"_What the-" Will started then remembered where he was and what happened._

"_Oh those girls are done!" Will screamed, got up, and left._

**The Next Morning…**

Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay all woke up to the sound of Dr. Brown's voice.

"Well, it looks like you have some visitors Troy," Dr. Brown said smiling.

"Sorry," Troy said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's no big deal. But I have some great news to tell you all," said Dr. Brown.

"WHAT?!" all three teenagers exclaimed at the same time.

"Troy, you're cleared to go home right now," Dr. Brown said smiling.

"YES!" Troy and Gabriella said while hugging.

"That's fabulous!" Sharpay said while clapping her manicured hands.

"So when ever you're ready, you can go," Dr. Brown said turning around.

"Thank you Dr. Brown!" Troy yelled while getting up.

"Anytime, Troy," Dr. Brown said while walking out of the room.

Troy gathered up his stuff and all three of them left in Sharpay's pink convertible. When they got home their house was a mess.

"I have to make a quick call," Sharpay said walked into another room.

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch together. They were chatting for a while when Sharpay walked in the room.

"Who'd you call, Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll find out soon," Sharpay said.

After about 5 minutes of talking, a terrible person walked in the door.

"Why hello there. I wasn't accepting you home Troy," the mystery person said. (I'm sure you all know who it is…)

"You called Will, Shar?!" Troy yelled while all three of them jumped up. Troy standing in front of them.

"Of course not!" Sharpay yelled back.

"No one called me, I just have some unfinished business with Gabriella," Will said moving closer to Gabriella. At hearing this, she froze.

"You stay the hell away from her, Will!" Troy yelled. Just then Will barged at Troy. Troy punched him. His stomach was in serious pain, but he didn't care. All he wanted

to do was protect Gabriella, who was hysterical crying. Sharpay grabbed a chair and ran behind Will and hit him over the head. Will fell down.

"You little bitch!" Will screamed and started running for Sharpay. Troy kicked the back of his knees, and he fell down. As he was trying to get up, five police came

through the door.

"Everyone, put your hands up and stay where you are!" One of the police yelled. Everyone froze.

"Which one of you is Sharpay Evans?" Another policeman asked.

"I am," Sharpay said quietly.

"Okay and who is Will Chair?" Troy and Sharpay pointed to Will. Gabriella was too afraid to move.

"You're coming with us, Will," The police said while picking Will up and taking him outside. Troy ran to Gabriella and embraced her a hug.

"It's all over, baby! He's gone for good," Troy said, obviously very happy. All Gabriella could do was cry. They weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. She was so

relieved. Gabriella Montez could finally enjoy her life. She didn't have to fear it anymore. She had Troy, Sharpay, and the rest of her friends all by her side. She would

always have that traumatizing memory in the back of her mind, but she didn't care. She was finally free.

YAY! i finally finished it! Sorry for the lon wait, my computer broke! I was soo mad. I know this chapter is really short, but I didn't know what else to do. So the stories over! It's been great writing for all you guys! I want to write another story, but don't know about what. So if you have any ideas please let me know! And thank you for staying with me and reading this story!


End file.
